Nina's Story
by Magenta Stone
Summary: About Brian's half-sister Nina O'Fallon and the group of Brian, Mia, Dom, Han and Roman seeking her out for help. HanxOCxRoman, BrianxMia, DomxElena.
1. Prologue

She walked into the room, seeing a man sitting there. He gestured for her to sit down and she sat in the seat across from him. A piece of paper was slid across the table from him to her. She looked down at it and silently shook her head. She picked up the pen anyway and started to fill out the paper of questions.

_My name? My name is Nina O'Fallon. What am I here for? My brother Brian decided to break his girlfriend's brother out of jail, they then proceeded to drive for a day and seven hours to my home in Chicago, Illinois with two others that Brian knows from Tokyo and Miami respectively. How did I end up in what they were doing? I ended up falling in love with one of them. I never meant to fall in love with him, it just happened, and I will never regret it for as long as we are together._

"Can I leave now? I have to go pick up my two-year-old." The man nodded and Nina stood, with some difficulty due to her seven months pregnant stomach, and left the room. The man took the piece of paper and read what she wrote before smiling and nodding his head.


	2. Chapter 1

-Two Years Earlier-

Nina woke to a knocking on her front door. She looked down at her watch, saw the time and got mad. 'Who has the nerve to come here at 4 a.m.?' Nina thought as she ran down the stairs in her short nightgown. She opened the door bleary-eyed and squinted up at the face of her older brother Brian, who was at least a foot taller than she, as she pushed her long blonde curls off her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Nina asked. Then she realized that there were four other people with him. "What did you do Brian?" Nina asked as she let the five inside her home.

"Ni, this is Han Seoul-Oh, Roman Pearce, Dominic Toretto and his sister Mia Toretto. Guys this is my younger sister Nina." Brian introduced. Nina noticed the one named Han had closed the front door and that the one named Roman was in the kitchen.

"Hey! Get out of there!" She yelled at him before smacking his hand away from the refrigerator.

"I'm hungry." He told her.

"So? It is 4:15 a.m. and I have school in four hours. I am not going to have a strange man eating my food. Go in the living room and stay out of my kitchen." Nina told him as she shooed him out of the kitchen and into the living room to join the rest.

"Now may I ask why there are four strangers in my home with my older brother that I haven't seen in eight years, at 4:15 in the morning?" Nina asked as she sat down in the recliner. She saw that Dom, Brian and Mia had the one couch; Han and Roman were on the other couch.

"Nina I promise I'll explain in the morning." Brian said to her. Nina sighed, rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs to her room.

She heard Roman go into the kitchen and sighed again. "Any mess he makes you clean it Brian!" Nina called down the stairs. Brian listened for the door to shut before getting up.

"Ok. As you can see, my sister isn't too fond of me right now, mostly for showing up this late at night with four complete strangers to her. I say we find places to sleep for tonight and figure out what to do in the morning." Brian said. Dom nodded his head in agreement, as Han started towards the staircase.

He looked up in time to see blankets and pillows fly down the stairs. The linens landed in a heap on the stair right above Han. He picked them up and saw Nina at the top of the stairs.

"You and Roman can stay in one of the guest rooms while Brian and Mia can have the other and Dom can have the living room couch." Nina told him. Han nodded in agreement and walked up the stairs. Nina showed him the two guest rooms then disappeared into her room.

Nina woke up to her alarm at 7:15. She got in the shower, got dressed, gathered her backpack and books for her classes and picked up her shoes. She quietly walked out of her room, down the stairs and entered the kitchen only to find Han sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing down here this early?" Nina asked him. Han looked up at her in surprise and she saw that he hadn't slept at all. "You never went to sleep?" She asked, Han shook his head and got up from the table.

"Do you have any coffee?" Han asked Nina, she shook her head no and pointed to the fridge.

"I have orange juice and milk, I don't drink caffeine." Nina told him. Han settled for a glass of orange juice and sat back down at the table. Nina placed her backpack onto the chair next to him and leaned next to it putting on her black sneakers. Han looked over at her and saw part of a tattoo peeking out of her waistband.

"Does Brian know about that?" Han asked her, Nina looked at him sideways in confusion. "The tattoo on your lower back." Han clarified.

"Oh that one, no he doesn't know about either of my tattoos. Why do you ask?" Nina stood up straight, making Han wonder where she had her other tattoo. "By the way, the other one is on my left hip bone." She told him. His eyes wandered to the mentioned spot and lingered there.

Nina grabbed her backpack, keys and walked out the door, Han's eyes on her the entire time. She got to school and when she finished, she found only Mia and Dom in the house.

"Where are Brian, Han and Roman?" Nina asked Mia.

"I don't know, I woke up and they were all gone, they left Dom for the obvious reason, where were you?" Mia asked in return.

"I had school. I am in my second half of my first year of college. Brian has been gone since my freshman year of high school. I haven't seen him since the day before I started high school." Nina explained to them. She placed her backpack on the floor next to the recliner and removed her shoes. She then pulled out her homework and started to do it. Half an hour later the front door opened and in walked Brian, Han and Roman.


	3. Chapter 2

Nina looked over at the three of them and saw that Roman had a fast food bag, Brian had a paper bag and Han held a box that had a picture of a coffee maker on it.

"Brian, why did you go out and buy a coffee maker?" Nina asked him. Brian looked at her confused until she pointed to Han and the box.

"I didn't buy that Han did. He wanted coffee and rather than go out and buy a cup every time he wanted it, he felt that he should buy a maker instead. I told him to keep it on and out only when he wanted coffee because you don't drink caffeine and don't like looking at coffee makers in your kitchen." Nina was territorial with her kitchen and Brian remembered that. Roman headed for the kitchen but stopped when Nina glared at him. He slowly backed out of the kitchen doorway and sat at the dining table with his food bag.

"Well how long do you plan to stay here Brian?" Nina asked him. Then she noticed that Dom and Mia looked broken. "What's up with them?" Nina asked as she gestured to Dom and Mia.

"Nina I don't know how long we're going to stay and they are like that because Dom's girlfriend Letty was killed before we came here. It hasn't been that long and they are still grieving, you remember what that was like Nina." Brian was referring to when her father died, that was how she had the house in Chicago, he had left it to her already paid off.

Nina nodded and turned back to her homework.

-Later-

Nina sighed as she looked at the obstruction in her view. The coffee maker that Han had bought was sitting in her kitchen and she wanted it out.

"Nina?" Mia asked as she came into the kitchen. "Why are you giving the coffee maker a death glare?"

"Because I dislike it and rather than go and glare at Han for bringing it into my house, I'll glare at it." Nina told her.

"That doesn't make sense Nina." Nina shrugged and unplugged the coffee maker, dumped the coffee and placed it all back into the box. She quickly put the box under the counter.

"All better." Nina said to her. Mia shook her head, giggled and walked out of the kitchen. Nina walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water. She sat it on the coffee table, grabbing her laptop and curling into the recliner. The way she sat, she faced the kitchen and her tattoo on her lower back was showing.

Han walked into the living room and saw Nina. When he saw the tattoo and figuring out the date and meaning, he quickly walked over to her. He slipped his hand over the tattoo. Nina felt his warm hand on her lower back. She turned her head to face him with a questioning look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked. Hand kept his hand there and gestured with his other hand for her to go back to her computer.

Nina picked up the laptop but before she could go back to the paper she was doing she felt Han pick her up, sit down and he placed her on his lap. Nina ignored the butterflies that started in her stomach as she worked on her paper in Han's lap.

After a while, Nina shifted a little on his lap.

"Don't do that." Han whispered in her ear. She froze as the butterflies doubled and his arm came around her waist.

"Sorry. Why am I on your lap?" Nina asked as she went back to the paper.

"To cover your tattoo, the way you were sitting showed it perfectly. I'd rather him ask why you are on my lap than about the little girl you lost." Han explained to her. She turned to face him after shutting her laptop. "I figured out that she was your daughter from the date of birth that is under her name on your tattoo."

"Brian doesn't know about Hannah, and I would like to keep it that way. I don't need him to worry or pity me over something that happened when he was gone." Nina told him. Han nodded and smiled at her. He lightly kissed her hand and she turned back around. She opened the laptop again and finished her paper. The rest of the guys came into the house and found the pair watching television, Nina still on Han's lap.

"Nina, why are you on Han's lap?" Brian asked as he walked farther into the living room.

"He put me here." Nina said as she went to reach for her glass of water only to have Han hand it to her. "Thanks. How did whatever y'all had to do go?" She asked as Brian, Dom and Roman sat down on the couch.

"Fine." Brian replied. Nina nodded and settled back against Han's chest. Han was comfortable and didn't feel like moving so Nina ended up staying on his lap until she had to get up to make dinner.


	4. Chapter 3

"Han I need to get up now. You need to release my waist." Nina told him. Han ignored Nina and just lifted her off him. He stood and followed her into the kitchen. Nina started to prepare dinner while Han looked around for the coffee maker.

"Where's the coffee maker?" He asked her. Nina shrugged and continued cutting the potatoes into quarters.

"Brian said to not leave it sitting out when you weren't using it." Nina reminded him. Han shook his head at her. Nina knelt down to get a pot from under the counter and Han saw the coffee maker box.

"Did you put that there Nina?" Han asked her as she straightened back up. Nina looked at him and shook her head. "Fine, I won't leave it sitting out anymore." Nina smiled and went back to making dinner.

The next day Nina got up and left for school. She returned and walked into the kitchen to find Brian and Mia making out in the middle of the kitchen.

"Brian! Get out of my kitchen! That was why I gave you and Mia the other guest room!" Nina yelled as she covered her eyes at the sight of her brother kissing a woman in her kitchen.

Han saw her covering her eyes and pulled her out of the kitchen. He sat in the recliner and pulled her onto his lap, they sat like that until Brian and Mia decided to come out of the kitchen and go into the guest room that Nina had given them.

"They should not be making out in my kitchen." Nina said as she leaned into his chest.

"Who should be making out in your kitchen?" Han asked her. Nina turned to face him and shook her head at him.

"No one." She stated in disgust. She turned her head from his and sat facing the television screen while he shook his head at her reply. Nina sat on his lap for the remainder of the day. Brian and Mia later came downstairs and sat on the couch across from Nina and Han.

Roman and Dom walked into the house via the back door and Nina took the chance to leave the room. She walked into her room upstairs and flipped open her phone. She scrolled through the contacts list and finding the name she wanted, started to type out a message to him.

'Meet me at the usual place. Need 2 get outta here, 2 much bonding w/ bro and his friends.' She typed out before hitting send. Nina grabbed her jacket and making sure she wasn't going to be heard; opened her window and slipped out quietly, unaware that a certain male stood in her doorway watching her leave.

Han walked quietly over to Nina's window and watched the direction she went in before climbing out her window and following her. He followed her for three blocks before she stopped and slipped behind a warehouse. Han turned the corner and found Nina talking to a guy that was halfway in the shadows.

Nina hugged the guy and turned to walk away when she saw Han trying to hide behind the building. Nina narrowed her eyes and stalked towards him. The guy she had been talking to followed behind her to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

"What are you doing here Han?" Nina asked as she stopped in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't get hurt." Han told her as he looked over the guy behind her.

"I would never hurt Ni." The guy said defensively to Han and glared at him.

"Malachi would not hurt me Han, anymore at least. Now Han why don't you and I go back to my house with Malachi and make sure that my brother and the others didn't destroy my house." Nina said. She grabbed Han's arm and pulled him towards Malachi's car and Malachi drove to Nina's house.


	5. Chapter 4

When the three returned to Nina's home, they found Dom, Brian, Roman and Mia all in the living room waiting for them.

"Where were you?" Brian yelled at Nina as she walked into the house followed by Han and Malachi.

"I went to see a friend. I had Han with me the whole time Brian. What's with the sudden concern anyway? It's not like you to care about me since you left me for four and a half years." Nina told him before turning and walking up the stairs to her room.

"So your Ni's brother that deserted her when she was fourteen." Malachi said as he walked over to Brian.

"What does it matter to you?" Brian asked him.

"I am the closest thing Nina had of a brother for four years, I was there for her in situations that you probably don't even know anything about." Malachi responded. "I was there for her when her father died, when her mother came back and tried to get her to leave, I was there when she lost Hannah. Where were you during all of that? Oh yeah, ignoring her and living in L.A. and Miami." Malachi walked out of the house and to his car and drove off back to his house.

Han walked away from the group and headed upstairs to Nina's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Go away Han." Nina said as she heard him. Han ignored her and opened her door anyway. "I said go away Han." Nina said as she turned to face him and he pulled her into a hug.

"Malachi told everyone about you loosing Hannah, but he didn't say that she was your daughter just that he was there for you when you lost her." Han told her. Nina nodded and rested her head against his chest as he moved onto the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry about all of this. You don't even know me and here you are comforting me in my room and we have known each other less than a week." Nina said as she nervously laughed at the situation. Han joined her laughing as he wrapped an arm around her waist. When they had calmed down he kissed the top of her head and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Can I come in?" Brian asked as he stood in the doorway of Nina's bedroom. Han stood up from the bed and Nina nodded slowly for Brian to come into her room.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you needed me Ni, I have no excuse for what I did and I hope that you forgive me. I've thought about you in all those years and missed you so much, I love you baby sis and I always will, no matter what even if my actions say differently." Brian said and hugged Nina. Nina hugged him back and watched as Han left her room and she heard him walk downstairs.

"Brian, I need to know what you are doing here with Han, Mia, Dominic and Roman. I need to know why you came to me and not someone else." Nina told him as she got up to shut the door to her bedroom.

"Ni, Mia and I, and a couple other people, broke Dom out of a prison transport bus that was heading for Lompoc. Dominic was arrested and sentenced to life in prison, so Mia and I staged a break out. After we broke Dom off the bus we went to Miami to lay low for a little bit and Roman tagged along after we were found out in Miami. After we left Miami we went to Tokyo, Dom said it was safe and we found Han there in Tokyo. Han decided he was bored with Tokyo and wanted to be in Dom's crew again so he came with us back to the US. We were laying low in Indiana but then Dom got too paranoid in Indiana so I suggested we come here to Chicago and stay with you. The feds don't know that I have a sister so we are relatively safe here unless somehow they find out about you, I doubt they will though so we don't have anything to worry about for now." Brian explained to Nina.

"That's some screwed up crap Bri." Was all Nina said after his whole explanation.

"Yeah it is." Brian said as he started laughing at how screwed up the whole situation had gotten. "Let's go downstairs baby sis."

"Malachi left?" Nina questioned as they left her bedroom and headed for the staircase. Brian nodded as they walked down the stairs and headed for the living room to join the others in watching a film about, what else, cars.

"All better?" Mia asked as Brian sat next to her and Nina sat in Han's lap.

"All better." Nina affirmed as Han snaked his arms around her middle and pulled her closer to his chest.

The group spent the rest of the night watching movies and ordered pizza and Chinese food since Nina and Mia weren't in the mood to cook that night. When Nina left for school the next morning she was stopped before she entered the campus by a state trooper.

"Can I help you officer?" She asked after she rolled down the window.

"Are you Allison O'Conner?" He asked her.

"Legally yes, I actually go by my father's last name. Why are you asking?"

"You are the sister of Brian O'Conner?"

"I don't think I should answer that. You have no right to question me nor refuse me entrance to the campus of the school I attend. Now if you would please move away from my car, I would not like to be late for my first class. I will ask that you not question me further until I have a lawyer present as well. Thank you good day." Nina said. She rolled up her window and waited for the state trooper to back away so that she could enter Chicago U's parking lot and get to her first class of the day.

During a break in her classes Nina called her house and waited for Brian or someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Roman asked as he picked up the phone.

"Roman, it's Nina, I need to talk to Brian right away." She told him. Roman put the phone down and headed for the living room where Brian was with the rest of the group.

"Bri, Nina's on the phone and she says she's got to talk to you right away." Roman said as he sat down. Brian stood and walked over to the phone.

"Yeah Ni?"

"I had a state trooper stop me this morning on my way into the campus and he was asking questions. I tried to defer them but I think someone found out that I'm your sister, they used my birth name of O'Conner." Nina told him in a rush.

"Nina come home as soon as you can." Brian told her. "And talk to no one on the way. Do not stop for anyone. Understand?"

"Yes Brian. I'll be home in an hour." Nina told him and she hung up the phone. She walked into her last class for that day and halfway through the class the same state trooper returned and pulled her out of class.

"Are you Allison O'Conner?" The detective asked her in the interview room.

"I want a lawyer." Nina told him. The detective nodded and left the room. Nina was led to a pay phone and called Malachi. "I need you to come down to the police station Kai, you need to be my lawyer."

"I'll be there soon. Do you want me to let your brother know?"

"No this has something to do with him and I don't need him to get in trouble."

"I'm leaving now." Malachi said and hung up. Nina placed the phone in the cradle and was led back to the interview room.

Ten minutes later Malachi showed up and entered the interview room. "Why are you here?" He asked her.

"They pulled me out of class and said I had to answer questions. They haven't put me under arrest so I don't think they have a right to hold me here, correct?" Nina asked him.

"Correct." Malachi answered. He sat next to her and they waited for the detective to return. When he did Malachi stood up and addressed him. "My client is not under arrest is she?"

"No she is not." The detective responded.

"Then we are done here. Until she is charged with a crime you cannot hold her here." Malachi said to him. "Come on Nina, I'll drive you back to the school to get your car." He said and they left the police department.

Malachi drove Nina back to the school and she got out to get into her car. "Thanks Kai." She said before driving off to her house.

"What happened to being home in an hour?" Brian questioned when she entered the house.

"I was detained by a detective in the police department. They used my birth name so they obviously found out that you have a sister." Nina said as she sat down in the living room and was joined by the other five.

"What do we do now Brian?" Mia asked as she looked over at him.

"We wait this out and see where it goes and if it gets worse we leave and find a new place to go." Brian told them.

"So I'm bait for the cops while you plan your escape?" Nina asked him, hurt at the implication. "Thanks a lot Brian."

"That's not what he meant Ni, and you know it." Han told her as he walked over to her.


	6. Chapter 5

"It still hurt for him to phrase it that way." Nina remarked before getting up to go to the kitchen. Han turned to the rest before following Nina. He opened the back door of her house and led her to the back porch.

"Ni, I know that this is not what you want to be doing right now but Brian's your brother, you should always help family." Han told her as he sat on the steps and she sat next to him. Nina sighed and leaned against him.

"I know I should but he's never been there to help me."

"I'm here now. Nina I know I've never been around much for you and that I've kind of sucked as a big brother but let me be here now. I promise that when we leave, you're going to come with us." Brian told her as he joined them.

"What about my school? What about the people I know here? What about my life here?" Nina asked him as she stood up and walked down off the steps.

"You always have family." Dom said to her. "The one thing you will always have is your family, you can never have enough family and I count you as a part of my family because you're Brian's sister." Dom told her. He walked over to her and looked down into her emerald eyes. "Never forget that this right here, all of us, is your family. Sure you've lost some members of your family over the years, your daughter and your father, but you still have us." He smiled down at her. "We all still have each other." He said as he looked at Han, Brian, Mia and Rome. He put his arms around Nina's small frame and pulled her into a hug before the others joined them and made a group hug with Nina in the middle.

When they all, mainly the guys, had decided that they had enough bonding they went back into the house. Nina and Han stayed behind and laid on the ground looking up at the stars in the sky. Han reached over and took Nina's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"So why are you always snacking on things?" Nina asked him as they continued to lay on the grass in her back yard.

"I need something to do with my hands and mouth, hard to keep them busy after smoking for so long that when I quit I needed to keep my hands and mouth busy out of habit." Han told her. He turned his head to look at her and she looked over at him. She smiled and after taking her hand out of his rolled over to her side and faced him.

"I think I know of a way to keep your mouth busy at least." Nina told him as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She slid closer to him before straddling him. Han placed his hands on her hips and gently flipped them over so he was on top of her and deepened the kiss.

Nina ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders before going around his neck to play with his hair. All too soon for the both of them they pulled apart to take in air. Han leaned back onto his knees and just looked at Nina as she lay in the grass.

"We should probably get back inside, they might start to wonder." Nina told him quietly. He nodded and stood, reaching a hand out to her to pull her up as well. He started to straighten his clothes as Nina did the same and pulled the grass and twigs out of her hair.

The pair walked into the house and found the group in the living room watching a film. Han sat on the floor in front of the house and Nina sat in front of him on the couch next to Brian and Mia and they all finished watching the movie before heading to bed.

For the next week Nina went to school, continued to get stopped by state troopers and spent more time alone with Han. Finally the day came when a state trooper came by the house and placed Nina under arrest for an unknown warrant from her teenage years.

"Kai, I need you again, this time they placed me under arrest for a warrant from five years ago." Nina said into the phone.

"I'm on my way." Malachi said and hung up. Nina sat in the interview room and waited for him and the officer to return.

"Now if he asks anything about Brian and them, do not answer them so that you do not accidentally incriminate yourself." Malachi advised her. Nina looked at him with a 'I'm aiding and abetting criminals already.' "Just don't answer those questions Nina."

The officer returned to the room shortly afterwards. "We know that you are Nina O'Fallon. What is your full name?" He asked her. Nina looked over at Malachi and he nodded for her to answer.

"My full name is Allison Nina-Jaina O'Fallon-O'Conner. I use Nina O'Fallon most of the time." Nina responded to him and he wrote it down.

"Why do you use a different name other than your birth name?" The officer asked her.

"I didn't want to be associated with my brother. He wasn't really there for me when I was growing up." Nina explained. The officer nodded and wrote what she told him down on the sheet in front of him as well. Nina and Malachi sat in the interview room with the officer for an hour before he felt he had enough from her and let her go.

The pair left the police station and Malachi dropped her off at the school to get her car and followed her back to her house. Nina walked in to find her brother and friends packing up their things.

"You're leaving I take it?" Malachi asked as they walked further into the house and closing the front door.

"Yeah we are. Nina are you coming with us?" Brian asked. Nina nodded and went to her room to pack a bag. Han joined her.

"You don't have to come you know." He told her.

"If I want to stay in contact with you and Brian I do. I don't want to leave you Han, I want to stay with you." Nina told him. She turned and started to stuff some clothes into a large black duffle bag while Han stood watching her in the doorway of her room.

When they all finished packing they got into the cars and left Nina's house. Malachi had promised to keep an eye on her house for her while they were gone. Nina rode with Han and had him stop at the local cemetery so she could say goodbye to Hannah.

'Hannah Marie O'Fallon

Born-July 4, 2006

Died-May 13, 2007

_Loved Always Baby Girl_'

Han watched as Nina stood in front of her daughter's grave and saw the tears silently running down her face.

"Mommy will always love you Baby Girl, goodbye my sweet Hannah. I'll try to be back soon if I can Hannah. I love you." Nina whispered to the tombstone. She turned towards Han and he led her back to the car and they drove away from the cemetery to the meeting place to meet the rest of the group.

-Two weeks later-

Nina and Han were in their hotel room. "Finally alone." Han stated as he picked Nina up and carried her to the double bed. Nina giggled as she was put down on the bed and pulled Han to her by his belt loops. Han placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned down to press his lips to hers. Nina took her hands from his waist to pull him closer to her and deepening the kiss. Han slid his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth gladly. As their tongues fought for dominance Nina tugged on the hem of Han's shirt and started to run her hands over his chest under his shirt.

Han pulled away long enough to pull off his shirt and hers and then connected his lips to Nina's once again as she ran her nails down his back and wrapped her arms around his neck to lightly tug on his hair. Soon Nina's hands travelled down to his jeans and started to work the button loose and unzip the zipper. Han kicked his pants off and broke apart from Nina in order to remove her skirt and kissing his way from her stomach to her neck as he unhooked her bra.

After all the clothing had been removed they continued to make out and then slept together. Afterwards Nina was sleeping and Han was woken up by someone knocking on their door. He got up and found his boxers and went to the door and opened it to reveal Brian and Mia.

"Did you sleep with my sister?" Brain asked him as he saw that Han was only in a pair of boxer shorts.

"She's over eighteen Brian; she can make her own choices." Han told him. "Now right now she's sleeping so what did you need?"

"We just wanted to see if you and Ni wanted to come out with us. Dom and Rome have found a race scene and wanted to switch out cars so there's less chance of us being recognized." Mia told him and he nodded.

"You guys go ahead. Nina and I are going to stay here." Mia and Brian nodded then left the doorway. Han closed the door and walked back over to the bed. He slipped back into the bed and pulled Nina to his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Two days later Nina was in the hotel bathroom throwing up. "Oh no. Brian's going to kill me." Nina whispered to herself. She stood, rinsed her mouth out and got changed into a pair of jeans and a plain purple tee shirt. She stopped by Brian and Mia's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Mi, I need to go the store, could you come with me?" She asked as Mia answered the door.

"Sure let's go." Mia said and they left for Nina's car. Nina drove to the closest drug store and they walked in. "What are you getting here?" Mia asked her.

"A pregnancy test. Since I've been pregnant before and know what the symptoms are I just want to make sure." Nina told her. She pushed the button for assistance and a worker came over and let her get a test out. Since Nina didn't want Brian to know she and Mia went to the bathroom and while Mia stood outside the room, Nina took the test.

Three minutes later Nina checked the test and it came up positive, she was pregnant again. "I can't believe it. I'm pregnant." Nina whispered. She put the test in a paper towel and walked out of the bathroom.

"What did it say?" Mia asked anxiously.

"I'm pregnant, with Han's baby. What am I going to tell Han and Brain?" Nina asked as she looked over at Mia.

"The truth." Mia suggested. "That always works." Nina nodded and giggled at Mia's attempt at humor to lighten the mood.

They left the store and returned to the hotel. They found the guys packing up to leave.

"We got found again?" Mia asked Dom. He nodded and the girls left for their rooms to pack up their things as well. The group drove to another state, this one Nashville, Tennessee. On the drive there Nina was figuring out how to tell Han that he was going to be a father. Or how to tell Brian that he was going to be an uncle.

Soon they got to Nashville and checked into a hotel using cash to pay for the rooms so as not to leave a paper trail of where they were going. Nina and Han headed for their rooms and Nina decided to tell Han that night that she was pregnant.

"Han? I have something to tell you." Nina said as she crawled into the bed next to him.

"What is it?" He asked her as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm pregnant with your child. I found out today when Mia and I went to the store." Nina told him. She turned around in his lap to see his reaction. His face broke out into a huge grin and he pulled her close into a hug.

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked as he looked down at her stomach. Nina nodded and watched as he put one of his hands over her stomach and started to rub it. "I'm going to be a dad." Han whispered and smiled as he thought of Nina carrying his child in her body.


	7. Chapter 6

Mia knocked on the door to Nina and Han's room, she held a large shopping bag. "More maternity clothes Mia?" Nina questioned as she saw the bag in her hand.

"Yup, better to have it now rather than later when we don't know if we are going to be able to go to stores when you would need them."

"True, thanks Mi, I don't know what I would do without you here to talk with and help."

"That's what friends are for." They smiled at each other and Mia helped Nina pack away the maternity and baby clothes she had just gotten. It didn't seem like a while had passed but Nina was almost four months along and just started to show a slight baby bump. Han couldn't resist touching it and always had his hand on her stomach whenever they were sitting or laying next to each other.

That night as Nina cuddled up to Han she looked up at him and said, "I love you." Watching his face she tried to read his reaction. Han looked down at her and could see in Nina's eyes that she wanted him to say it back but he couldn't. He didn't understand why but he couldn't voice that he loved her as well, he knew he did but why he couldn't just come out and say it to her like she did was beyond him. So he kissed her and pulled her closer into his side, missing the look of hurt that flashed in her eyes as Nina realized that he wasn't going to say it.

-Four months later-

"I don't want to leave you, what if something happens to any of you over there?" Nina asked as she stood in the airport with Brian, Mia, Roman, Han and Dom.

"We need to know that you are safe." Brian told her.

"But Mia gets to go, what's the difference if she can go and I can't?"

"Mia isn't eight months pregnant." He answered, Nina opened her mouth to retort that Mia was pregnant but she caught Mia's eye and saw her shake her head.

"Fine, I'll go back home and wait for your call that you all are back and made it safely." Nina said. She waited with them until their planes left and then she returned to her Chicago home that she hadn't been in for eight and a half months.

Nina pulled up to her home and found Malachi's car sitting outside in the driveway. She walked in and found him sitting on her couch watching TV.

"Hey Kai, I'm back."

"Looks like you had some fun while you were away." He remarked as he took in her pregnant body. "Did Roman finally man up and tell you how he felt?" Nina shot him a confused look.

"This is Han's baby, what are you talking about Roman telling me how he felt? I wasn't aware that he had any feelings for me other than friendship and that all I am to him is just Brian's little sister." Nina told him.

"Well, then forget I said anything about Roman. If you are truly happy with Han then so be it."

"That's why I wanted to go with them to Rio, it's not that I don't trust Han I just have this feeling that while they are in Rio Han is going to fall in love with another woman and not want anything to do with me and our child. I don't think that Han really loves me; I think it was just lust. He seemed excited that I was pregnant but he's never once said that he loves me. Hopefully when they get back I can talk with Han and tell him all this and see where it goes from there." Nina told Malachi and he nodded as she walked over to join him on the couch.

As the month wore on Nina kept in contact with her brother and Mia mostly, got updates on how they were doing and if Mia had told Brian about her being pregnant.

"I'm waiting for the right time Ni,"

"Mia when is the right time going to be? You're there helping Vince and you haven't even told your boyfriend that he's going to be a father! You're two almost three months along and he has no idea."

"I know I just don't want him to say that I should've stayed back with you. That's why I didn't tell him in the first place."

"I wanted to do that too but once I hit my fourth month it was kind of hard to hide it from him." Nina said and they laughed. All of a sudden Nina felt a cramp in her stomach. "Mia, I gotta go, I'm sorry but I'll call you soon promise." She hung up the phone and stood up to go in search of Malachi. She only got a few feet from the couch when she felt her water break.

"Malachi! It's time!" She yelled as she felt another contraction and he came out of the spare room.

"Where's your bag?" He questioned as he walked over to help her towards the door.

"Next to the front door." Malachi nodded and snatched it up as they went out the door. He sped to the hospital, and parked quickly. Leading her into the waiting room they walked over to the nurse's station.

"My friend is in labor, her water just broke about ten minutes ago and I don't know how far apart her contractions are."

"About six minutes." Nina said as she squeezed his hand through another contraction.

"Follow me." The nurse stated, grabbing a wheelchair and having Nina sit in it she led Malachi towards an empty room. "I'll go and get the on call doctor and they should be here soon." Nina nodded and Malachi sat in the chair next to her bed.

"I've got to call Brian and let him and Mia know." Nina told him. Malachi nodded and handed over her cell phone. Nina first called Brian and when he didn't answer and she got voicemail she hung up and called Roman knowing that he would answer and relay the message to her brother.

"Roman I need you to tell Brian and Han that I'm in labor. I tried to call Brian and got no answer. I will call you back after when I know more or if I have the baby." Nina spoke quickly and groaned at the end as a contraction hit.

"Alright Ni, he isn't here right now but I'll tell him as soon as he gets back." Roman told her. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

-With Roman and the group—

Roman got out of the police car, walked over to Han and they walked over to where Brian stood, happy that he had finally won against Dom. Roman looked over at Han, "I told you he wouldn't know."

"Know what?" Brian questioned them.

"Your boy pulled off the gas just before the light. He let you win." Roman told him. He walked off and Brian heard his cell ring.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked as his best friend walked back over to him.

"Nina's in labor said she tried to call you and Han but got no answer and called me." Brian looked at his cell and saw that his sister had tried to call him. He started walking around the warehouse waiting for Nina to call. He told Mia and Han that she was in labor and continued on his path.

An hour later Roman's cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hey." Nina answered back tiredly.

"I'm going to put you on speaker and call everyone over hold on. Guys, it's Nina!" Dom, Mia, Brian, Vince, and Han all gathered around him as he placed the phone in the middle of the table. "So?" Roman questioned her.

"Keiko Hannah O'Fallon was born just a bit ago at 6 lbs., 6 oz., and 15 in long. She has all ten fingers, all ten toes and a mop of blonde curls." Nina reported.

"Congratulations." They all said towards the phone.

"Can't believe the buster's an uncle again." Vince remarked.

"Vince?" Nina questioned as she stared at her phone. She couldn't believe she was hearing his voice again after almost four years.

"How do you know Nina and about Hannah?" Brian asked in shock.

"He was her father." Nina told him.

"After I got out of the hospital I just wandered around, eventually I ended up in Chicago and met Ali. I had gone to check out the races there and we ended up racing each other. She won and after talking we went out the next day. We dated for a while and had Hannah. Ali was driving her car when a drunk driver hit them from behind and killed Hannah. Ali and I agreed it was for the best if we moved on from each other after Hannah's death. We didn't think we would last together through the grief." Vince told them.

"I'm glad to know that they found you again Vince." Nina told him. The group said their goodbyes and Brian reached for the phone, he wanted to talk to his sister alone.

Brian walked off and had his conversation with Nina, he asked why he didn't know that Vince was the father of his first niece and then told her the news that Mia was pregnant.

"I already knew Brian, that's why I wanted to join you. I figured if Mia was pregnant and could go then so could I. I'm glad I didn't though or I would have to see Han fawning over another woman." Nina told him.

"I'm sorry Ni, I wish it could have worked with you and Han."

"It's fine Bri, I knew it wasn't going to last. I love you Brian."

"I love you too Nina." They hung up and Brian walked over to Roman and gave him the phone back.


End file.
